


Ocean View

by SegaBarrett



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Riley and Maya take a trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, and I make no money from this.

“I can’t believe it! They’re actually letting us go away – by ourselves – for the whole weekend!” Riley clasped her hands in front of her heart and let out a long, excited gasp.

“Yeah, you know, not like we ever ran off to Shawn’s cabin suddenly or anything,” Maya said dryly. Riley ignored her.

“What should I pack? What do we do? What does one do in this magical place of…Wildwood?”

“It’s the beach… So I would assume that we’re going to do… beach things.”

“I should bring a towel!” Riley declared, and Maya rolled her eyes fondly. 

“You probably should,” Maya agreed. “Listen… I have a feeling things are going to get crazy. So, you know – if they get crazy…”

“Then run around and cluck like a chicken? Because it will be like a chicken running around without its head?”

Maya sighed and took Riley’s hand, leading her along.

Things were probably going to get crazy.

***

Maya didn’t tell Riley that she turned off the TV when British people came on. The memory of the time Riley had almost left her was too much for her to handle. She wanted to push it away, act like it had all been just a bad dream. And in a way, it had been. 

She had pictured her entire world falling to pieces, had even come to accept it in a way.

There were some bright spots – she was Maya Hunter now. But after the initial excitement, the success had felt empty. 

She had still been the same old Maya who was about to lose Riley to a world away.

Then it had all been a fake-out, a hypothetical. Or a car crash narrowly averted.

Maya wouldn’t know what to call it. Riley certainly wouldn’t – it didn’t live in the sunshine and rainbows world.

***

Riley had pressed her face up against the window of the New Jersey transit train so hard that she had left the impression of her nose against the glass. A few people seemed to have noticed.

Maya shook her head.

She looked being around Riley. It was as if she’d been pulled into the orbit of the sun, to be warmed for all times. 

Even Pluto had been pulled in by Riley, after all.

“How long until we get there?” Riley asked. This was not the first time she had asked this, considering that the train had only left the station twenty minutes prior. 

Maya put her hand on Riley’s shoulder.

“Just sit back and enjoy the view from Rileytown,” she said with a smile. “It’s going to be a great weekend.”

“Us! Staying in a hotel! All by ourselves. Can we order room service? Will there be someone named Jeeves?”

“…I highly doubt that there has ever been anyone actually named Jeeves.” Maya paused a moment. “Then again, that stereotype had to come from somewhere. Maybe that should have been an assignment.”

“Forget assignments! I just want to explore the wide open world of… Wildwood!”

“…It’s probably going to be boring. I mean, it’s just a beach. We’ve been to Brighton Beach a hundred times.”

“It’s never boring when we’re together!”

Maya had to admit that, well, that much was certainly true.

***

When they checked in, the man behind the desk thought they were sisters. Maya felt a kind of giddiness at that, though also a desire to correct him – not sisters, exactly. Something else. Something deeper, maybe. And if you thought about kissing your sister every once in a while, well… there was probably a word for that, and Maya wasn’t sure that it was a good one.

They had a balcony overlooking a parking lot that sat in front of a beach that seemed to go on forever, and their room was number 13. Unlucky, Maya teased, and Riley said something about black cats being lucky in England.

Maya still hated England.

“I’m ready to just pass out,” she declared. “We can figure out what we’ll do tomorrow. Whatever shall we pick?”

“Well, for tonight, I think we should stay up as late as we want and eat junk food!”

“…We could do that at home when your parents are on Date Night, Riley.”

“But now we get to do it in a fancy hotel!”

 

Maya shook her head and smiled, then swiped the key card. The door swung open, revealing an immaculate room. 

“It’s amazing!” Riley declared, beginning to do laps around the room. 

Maya hung back slightly, chuckling. But it certainly was a nice room, nicer than she had expected.

The big room only had one bed, however. That was an interesting development. She moved over to it slowly and took a seat at the edge before looking over at Riley with a questioning gaze.

“I’m tired,” Riley declared, proceeding to collapse on the opposite side.

“Should we sleep?” Maya asked. “Start anew in the morning and see what there is to see up here?”

“Sleepover!” Riley replied. In a flash, the blanket was pulled forward and Riley had slipped beneath it. “Bed burrito.”

Maya laughed and pulled back her side of the blanket, slipping in with less enthusiasm and more tiredness.

“Mind if I snuggle up on you?” Maya asked. Riley nodded without hesitation. 

Maya scooted up to Riley and draped her arms around her.

She didn’t want to think about it, think about anything that could go wrong. Anything that could take Riley away from her ever.

Maybe, even in a boring little town like this, they could build a life one day. 

Riley and Maya, together forever.

Maya leaned her head on Riley’s shoulder and whispered, “Thunder.”

Riley’s sleepy voice whispered back, “Lightning.”

And then all that was left were dreams.


End file.
